Satu Rasa
by Alone Fuku
Summary: Tsunade dan Sakura adalah dua wanita dari masa yang berbeda. Namun, mereka memiliki kisah yang hampir sama dan membawa keduanya pada rasa yang sama. #Note: NO-YURI


Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Fufu Kuketshu

Warning: Misstypo, OOC, semi-canon, one-shoot, alur kecepatan –mungkin-, dll

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Happy reading…**_

Bumi nampaknya tak pernah lelah berputar. Malam yang gelap telah tergantikan oleh sang fajar yang memancarkan meganya dengan hangat. Pohon-pohon rindang yang rimbun berjejeran di sepanjang jalanan desa nan hijau itu, bunga-bunga nan bermekaran pun menyeruakan aroma khasnya dan warna-warninya yang memanjakan setiap mata yang memandangnya, membentuk _arsitektur_ alam yang sungguh membuktikan kuasa Tuhan yang tak mampu ditandingi siapapun.

Disana… di jalanan yang masih sepi itu, seorang wanita berjalan meniti jembatan yang melengkung indah di atas sebuah sungai yang nampak jernih dan beriak. Matanya yang tadinya lurus menutup jalanan yang dipenuhi kerikil-kerikil kecil, kini beralih pada riakan air nan samar-samar membiaskan rupanya. Hening. Kesendirian sungguh menyelimutinya.

Wanita itu Tsunade Senju, pemimpin dari desa Konoha yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak saat ini, nampak masih enggan melakukan aktifitasnya di Kantor _Hokage_, dan memilih menggelayutkan angannya pada setiap memori-memori yang terpatri rapi di ingatannya.

_'Aitakatta Dan-kun, Nawaki-kun,' _batinnya seraya memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang masih membekas di hatinya.

_"Tsunade-sama?"_

Sebuah suara merambat ke gendang telinga wanita itu. Suara yang sudah sangat _familiar_ baginya. Tanpa menoleh, Tsunade dapat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Muridnya yang digadang-gadang sebagai _replikasi_nya di masa depan. Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan dapat menyaingi keahliannya, khususnya dalam _medis-nin_.

"Tidak biasanya anda kesini," ucap Sakura lagi. Dia menghampiri sang Guru dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan menopangkan dirinya pada pagar jembatan.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menenangkan diri," sahut Tsunade.

"Betul juga. Anda pasti sangat direpotkan oleh semua laporan dan berkas-berkas yang harus anda baca setiap hari," tutur Sakura tersenyum simpul dan membuat Tsunade ikut menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum.

"Begitulah takdir seorang _Hokage_," jawab Tsunade.

Tak ada balasan. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara arus air dan kicauan burung yang terdengar.

Pluk!

Sebuah daun kering jatuh dan melintas di depan mereka, membuat bayangan mereka yang membias di air menjadi pecah oleh riakan air yang tercipta.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Tsunade memecah keheningan.

"Aaa... dia masih seperti biasa. Dia terus berlatih tanpa kenal waktu," jawab Sakura.

"Hahaha… Bukan Naruto jika tidak seperti itu," komentar Tsunade.

"Ya. Tapi, kadang aku merasa dia sangat berlebihan. Dia bahkan sering melupakan kesehatannya dan kondisi fisiknya. Pil yang kuberikan untuknya kadang tak dijamahnya sama sekali," ungkap Sakura lirih. "Aku merasa sangat menyesal pernah memintanya melakukan sebuah janji yang sulit ditepatinya. Jika ada orang yang sering membuatnya menderita, akulah orang tersebut!"

"Laki-laki sejati itu selalu akan menepati janjinya. Tak peduli apapun yang akan menghalangi jalannya, dia akan terus berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya. Apalagi itu berkaitan dengan ikatan yang penting bagi hidupnya, juga perempuan yang disukainya," tutur Tsunade tersenyum kelu. "Baiklah. Sudah terlalu siang untuk bersantai. Aku tidak mau Shizune berkoar-koar karena aku terlambat," pamit Tsunade membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

======== OoO ========

"Kau berkata seperti itu, seakan kau tak rapuh..."

Tsunade menoleh. Sesosok pria dengan rambut putih panjang berantakan terpantul di retina matanya.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi itu dilakukan oleh seorang _Legenda Sannin_," komentar Tsunade sinis melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat," balas Jiraiya. "Ah, ada yang terlupa!" seru Jiraiya membuat Tsunade mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ini!" ucap Jiraiya lagi seraya menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar ke arah Tsunade.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukai bunga..."

"Benar juga. Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau mendapat bunga dari Dan," celetuk Jiraiya dan sontak membuat Tsunade tertunduk saat mendengar nama 'Dan' disebut.

"Aku bahkan takut jika aku melupakan bagaimana wajahnya," tutur Tsunade tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi sampai sekarang, kau masih sangat mengingatnya, bukan? Seperti saat ini, kau kembali menolakku, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya! Ahahaha…" gelak tawa Jiraiya sukses menohok hati Tsunade.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Tsunade lirih.

Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya mengenai rasa sakit yang ikut ditanggung Jiraiya bersamanya. Rasa sakit akibat kehilangan Dan dan Nawaki serta orang-orang yang disayanginya, membuatnya takut membuka hatinya kembali. Walau dia tahu betul ketulusan Jiraiya padanya, namun tak mampu mengalahkan rasa traumatiknya akan kisah kelamnya.

"Aku akan disini. Berdiri bersamamu…"

======== OoO ========

_Ting tong! Ting tong!_

_Kriet...!_

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Mebuki!" salam Naruto ceria pada wanita paruh baya, yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Mencari Sakura untuk misi, ya!" terka Mebuki setelah membalas salam Naruto dengan ramah.

"Umm, tidak juga. Tapi, bisakah Bibi panggilkan dia untukku? Ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan di Kantor Tsunade-_baachan_!" pinta Naruto.

Mebuki mengangguk. Tidak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu lama, dia beranjak pergi dan menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar Sakura di lantai 2.

"Kau ditunggu Naruto di luar," ucap Mebuki saat pintu pintu kamar Sakura dibuka dan menampakan sosok gadis bermata _emerald_ yang mengenakan kaos merah santai dan rok hijau di atas lutut.

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak ada misi, Bu. Untuk apa dia mencariku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang katanya harus kalian lakukan di kantor _Hokage_," jelas sang Ibu dan semakin membuat Sakura bingung.

Tak ingin larut dalam kebingungan, Sakura segera menuruni lantai 2 kamarnya dan menemui Naruto yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu rumahnya. Sebuah cengiran khas-pun dipamerkannya saat gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menghampirinya.

"Ayo, pergi!" seru Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh? He-hey, bodoh! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Oh iya, Bibi kami berangkat!" seru Naruto lagi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Lama dia biarkan Sakura memarahinya dan mengeluh sepanjang jalan. Hingga keduanya melintasi jembatan yang tadi sempat disinggahi Sakura dan Tsunade. Genggaman tangan itupun melonggar, dan dilepaskannyalah tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Katanya hendak ke kantor Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Benar. Tapi, aku ingin beristirahat disini dulu. Sedikit bernostalgia tentang Sasuke," ucap Naruto tersenyum ceria.

"Naruto..."

"Tak apa… Untuk hari ini, curahkanlah semua perasaanmu itu padaku. Aku disini ada untuk menguatkanku, seperti kau yang selalu menyemangatiku," ungkap Naruto.

_Tes... tes... tes...!_

Sakura menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke permukaan air sungai. Naruto terdiam. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Direngkuhnya lembut pundak Sakura, mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada gadis itu.

"Aku berharap ini adalah air mata terakhir yang kuperlihatkan untukmu," ujar Sakura seraya menyenderkan kepala di bahu Naruto. "Maaf… maaf telah membuatmu menderita selama ini," dera Sakura lirih.

"Kau tak pernah membuatku menderita. Apapun yang kutempuh saat ini, itu adalah pilihanku. Sasuke… dia memang menyebalkan. Dia selalu bertingkah sok keren dan selalu mencuri perhatianmu. Tapi… jauh melebihi itu semua, dia sahabatku, dia seperti kakak yang mengakui keberadaanku. Janjiku padamulah yang memberiku semangat. Itu bukan beban untukku. Aku tak pernah menganggapnya beban."

"Tidakkah kau berfikir untuk fokus meraih impianmu menjadi _Hokage_? Itu tak akan membuatmu harus seperti ini. Kau bahkan melupakan batas kemampuan fisikmu. Itu... secara tidak langsung telah menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" kilah Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku menjadi _Hokage_ yang memimpin seluruh desa, jika saat ini aku masih tak bisa menyelamatkan satu temanku."

"Tapi, Naru_"

"_Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu itu. Tapi seperti perasaanmu yang tak dapat berpaling dari Sasuke, begitu pula denganku. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha." ungkap Naruto.

======== OoO ========

"Hey, jangan taruh itu disana!"

"_Huwaa_, apa-apaan ini! Semua bisa berantakan!"

"Bersihkan bagian itu. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sejak tadi?!"

"Ini diletakan dimana, ya?"

"Aduh! Aku sudah lapar. Kapan sih mereka datang!"

"Huh, merepotkan sekali."

"Keren. Ini baru hasil yang _maximum_!"

"A-apa tindakan kita ini sopan?"

Ya, begitulah hiruk pikuk yang tercipta di ruangan kantor _Hokage_ saat itu. Tim Konoha 11 (minus Sakura dan Naruto) nampak sibuk bersama dengan _shinobi_ lainnya untuk menyulap ruangan itu menjadi sebuah tempat yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Hey! Tsunade-_sama_ telah muncul! Ayo bersiap di posisi masing-masing!" seru Kiba menatap keluar jendela. Kontan suasana ruangan menjadi semakin berisik oleh derap kaki penghuni tempat itu.

"A-aku gemetaran," celetuk Hinata.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pingsan, Hinata-_chan_. Pakai topi ini, ambil terompet ini juga. Kau juga Shino!" cerocos Ino kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa harus memakai benda ini?" tanya Shino.

"Tentu! Kita harus membuat ini sangat mengesankan!"

"Aku suka semangatmu itu, Ino!" seru Rock Lee.

"Berisik! Aku mengantuk, bodoh!" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Shikamaru. Nanti kau tidak kebagian jatah makanan," cegah Chouji.

"Untukmu saja…"

"E? Mana mereka? Lama sekali!" imbuh Gai tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi, Sensei. Sabarlah!" ujar Tenten.

"Kakashi, coba kau tengok sekali lagi!" seru Gai mengacuhkan Tenten. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Neji merutuki nasibnya karena memiliki guru seperti Gai.

_Cklek!_

Suasana menjadi hening seketika saat sebuah suara dari luar pintu terdengar. Bahkan tanpa sadar, rasa tegang telah membawa beberapa dari mereka menjadi menahan nafas mereka.

_Krieet!_

_"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TSUNADE-SAMA!"_ seru seluruh _shinobi kunoichi_ dalam ruangan itu saat melihat wanita yang biasa mengikat dua rambut _blonde_nya itu muncul bersama Jiraiya.

Seakan tak percaya. Tsunade hanya mematung menyaksikan puluhan orang yang berdiri di depannya. Tsunade tak henti-hentinya menoleh kanan dan kiri kantornya, dan takjub atas kemeriahan hiasan di kantornya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun terletak rapi di depan kursi miliknya.

"Inilah masa depanmu, Tsunade. Kau tidak sendiri. Anak-anak itu akan menjadi ninja yang tangguh dengan adanya bimbinganmu," ucap Jiraiya menepuk pelan pundak Tsunade.

"A-aku..."

"Maaf telah membuat kantor anda menjadi seperti ini, nona Tsunade. Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Shizune tersenyum.

"Oink!"

"Kalian... BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGOBRAK-ABRIK KANTORKU!" seru Tsunade lantang. Seketika suasana menjadi mencekam. Semua _shinobi_ tertunduk dan saling sikut karena merasa bersalah dan saling menyalahkan.

"Maafkan kami, Tsunade-_sama_! Semua tidak berniat_"

"_DIAM!"

"Tsuna_"

"_KUBILANG DIAM! KAU JUGA, JIRAIYA!" seru Tsunade saat Jiraiya hendak membuka suaranya.

"KALIAN TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN, JIKA KALIAN TAK BISA MENJADI SHINOBI DAN KUNOICHI YANG DAPAT MEMBANGGAKAN DESA! KALIAN PAHAM ITU!" tuding Tsunade berseru. Air mata haru mengalir dari matanya.

"No-nona..."

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" seru Tsunade membungkukan badannya di depan para _shinobi_ dan kontan membuat mereka merasa tak enak. Dan meminta Tsunade menegakan badannya.

"Haaah, melihatnya seperti itu. Membuatku sedikit berpikir lain tentang wanita," ucap Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bilang saja kau mengaguminya," sahut Sai diiringi cekikikan Ino dan Tenten.

"Wah! Sepertinya kami ketinggalan _moment_ yang seru," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, membuat seluruh orang di kantor tersebut berpaling menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedang gadis disamping pemuda itu hanya menatap bingung keriuhan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Tsunade-_baachan_?" senggol Naruto sambil berujar. Ditariknya lembut tangan Sakura dan membawanya menghampiri _Godaime Hokage_.

"Setelah ini, naikan gajiku ya?!" celetuk Naruto mengundang tawa seisi ruangan.

"Tidak akan sampai kau berhasil meraih impianmu!" seloroh Tsunade berkacak pinggang.

Naruto merengut. Dia menggerutu dan berpura-pura marah pada semua orang yang menertawainya. Seluruh _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ disana tampak bersuka cita dan berbagi kebahagiaan disana.

"Tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-_sama_ sendiri?"

"Aku lebih senang menyaksikan semuanya dari jauh. Melihat Tsunade dapat tersenyum lepas seperti itu, mengingatkanku pada masa-masa saat Dan masih hidup," jelas Jiraiya. Matanya masih melihat ke arah Tsunade yang kini tengah menerima kado dari beberapa shinobi.

"Dan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sama sepertimu. Dia sebenarnya rapuh dan kesepian. Itulah mengapa aku ingin memberinya orang-orang yang disayanginya. Aku gagal membawa Orochimaru kembali, mungkin itulah mengapa aku belum pernah berhasil mengajaknya berkencan."

"Pasti akan sangat berbeda jika Orochimaru masih bersama kalian," komentar Sakura.

"Ya, itulah yang coba dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke," kata Jiraiya.

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Jiraiya mengena padanya. Sebuah arti yang diharapkan untuk mereka yang disayangi. Sebuah ikatan yang ingin dilindungi. Pencapaian yang tak pernah ingin mengenal putus asa.

"Jadi, Tsunade-_sama_ juga… Dan Jiraiya-sama serta Naruto juga, ya?"

"Tidak. Jangan seperti aku... Jadilah lebih dariku dan capailah sesuatu dengan lebih baik. Aku gagal menjaga apa yang kusayangi. Dan hal itu, jangan sampai terulang pada kalian," ucap Tsunade menyambung pembicaraan keduanya.

"Guru..."

"Jadilah kuat dan dampingilah dia yang masih ada untukmu. Bukankah begitu, Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade tersenyum. Sakurapun tersenyum. Dan tak jauh dari mereka, Narutopun sumringah melihat ke arah mereka.

Hari ini, di ulang tahun Tsunade. Sakura akhirnya mengetahui sedikit rahasia tentang gurunya di masa lalu. Tentang cintanya yang pergi darinya, tentang kehilangan. Seperti yang dirasakan olehnya.

Ya, mungkin inilah bukti dari kata-kata, "Kau tidak akan benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Sebelum kau mengalaminya sendiri", sehingga walau kini tak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir mereka. Senyuman mereka telah menyampaikan segalanya.

======= Owari a.k.a The End ========

A/N:

_Fanfic_ lama yang ada di _document_ saya, namun baru sempat dip_ublish_ sekarang. Waktu itu… saya membuatnya 2 Desember 2011, hehe. Ditunggu _**review**_-nya! :D


End file.
